Another Night
by kyrbri
Summary: It’s been three months since Edward’s and Jaspers last “meeting” and Jasper’s lusting more than ever now. Is Edward feeling the same way? Jasper X Edward *LEMON* sequel to Taboo READ AND REVIEW


Kyrbri: Hey guys! I'm back. I promised myself if I got over 500 views on Taboo I'd do a smutty sequel to match. It's amazing in less than a month and a half I have 1341 Hits! 6 Reviews and 6 story favourites!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! So here's the smut filled sequel Another Night. You never know if u REVIEW ILL DO AN OTHER ONE! Dedicated to SliverPrince 13 who hoped it would happen; P  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight in Taboo or this one!

Summary: It's been three months since Edward's and Jaspers last "meeting" and Jasper's lusting more than ever now. Is Edward feeling the same way? Jasper X Edward *LEMON* (sequel to Taboo)

Rating: M

**This one is for Harley, my addiction I can never get enough of. No matter how much you push me away I'll always be right there.**

Another Night

Thank God, I was finally home, school was the worst thing today, I could not focus, my eyes were glued to that sculpted Adonis, his pale white skin, his honey colour eyes, his messy amber hair and his perfect body. I could never forget that night we had, the kisses we shared, his touch against my skin, the affection of that night. I couldn't help it, I love him! I flopped down on my bed, the silken down comforter. Fuck I wanted Edward so badly, I know he's with Bella but still, he was something I wanted so badly. It's true that you don't always get what you want. I buried my head into my pillow

KNOCK KNOCK

**Another night, another dream, and always you **

**  
It's like a vision of love that seems to be true**

**  
Another night, another dream, and always you**

**  
In the night I dream of a love so true**

"Jasper?" a voice called out, I recognized it right away, it was Edward. Fuck it had to be him of all people. I buried my head deeper into my pillow attempting to disappear from the world. "Can I come in?" he asked. He sounded a little irritated.

"Uhh, just a second." I called back to him. Slowly I lifted myself off the bed towards my door. My heart was racing a thousand times over. My mind trying to process the thoughts of why he was at my door. Quickly I took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was standing, almost towering over me, his muscles showing through his t-shirt, his hair messy as usual and his golden eyes staring into mine. Oh God it felt like he was staring right into my soul. Don't panic I told myself, don't panic, just take deep breaths and relax.

"Hi" he started

"Hi" I replied finally letting my breath out slowly, "would you like to come in?" I asked, my hand ushering to the bed.

"Uh, yes please." He responded in a lowly husky voice as he stepped into my room looking around. He seemed to be amused from the look of his face; he had his signature smirk on his face.

"So what do would you like to talk about?" I asked gently sitting down on my bed, ruffling the sheets slightly. Why was he here? Was he here to see me? Why me? Didn't he have Bella? Did it have to do with something entirely different? Don't panic. There has to be a good reason why he is here.

"Well..." he started as he sat down next to me; he was so close that I could almost taste him. His pale white hand slid next to mine, barley touching, but still the slightest part of his hand near mine was enough to make me jump. "I wanted to talk to you about that night we had..." he continued

Quickly my head snapped towards him, my golden eyes paring with his, my heart was pounding I could feel it go faster with every second passing. Slowly I moved my hand so it was on top of his and his hand wrapped snugly against my waist so I was pressed up to his masculine body. "What about it?" I asked taking in the moment we were having

**Just another night, another vision of love**

**  
You feel joy, you feel pain**

**  
'Cause nothing will be the same**

**  
Just another night, it's all that it takes**

**  
To understand the difference between**

**  
lovers and fakes, oh baby**

**I talk, talk, I talk to you**

**  
In the night in your dream of love so true**

**I talk, talk, I talk to you**

**  
In the night in your dream of love so true**

**In the night, in my dreams**

**  
I'm in love with you**

**  
'Cause you talk to me, like lovers do**

**  
I feel joy, I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same**

**  
when the night is gone I'll be alone**

With my question up in the air he pulled me close one last time and then threw me roughly down on the bed, his soft ruby lips capturing mine in a lust filled kiss. Our tongues intertwining fighting for power. I knew in the end he would gain dominance but it was worth the fight. He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "well... I was thinking...I know it's a taboo and all but, everything that happened, I can't seem to get it out of my mind, and I was hoping..." I cut him off with my lips crushing into his, making my need for him visible.

"Of course." I replied break the kiss and pulling him onto me; he quickly straddled me and kissed me again. At the same time he was unbuttoning my shirt slowly, his silky fingers moving up and down my body with each button. Again I broke the kiss, "Edward?" I asked, "Didn't you say this was only going to happen once?" He stared into my eyes then leaned in a kissed my forehead

"How can I stay away with something that feels so good?" he replied back taking his own shirt off to show his toned muscular chest.

**Another night, another dream, and always you**

**  
It's like a vision of love that seems to be true**

**  
Another night, another dream, and always you**

**  
In the night I dream of a love so true**

**Just another night, another dream**

**  
Another vision of love,**

**  
And we are here to set you free**

**  
I am the lover, your lover**

**  
Hey, sister, let me cover your body with my loving**

**  
Is my loving just a number?**

**Vision of love that seems to be true**

**  
we will do all the things that only lovers do**

**Vision of love that seems to be true**

**  
we will do all the things that only lovers do**

I propped myself up on my elbows staring deep into his amber eyes for a moment. I could feel the smile creep onto my face. He pushed me back down and thrust his tongue deep into my mouth claiming another kiss, his skilled hands moving towards my pants, I longed for him, when he trailed his hands over my half hard arousal I couldn't help but thrust up into his hands. I could feel a smile creep onto his face. Quickly he undid my pants, taking off both my pants and boxers. His hand pumping my arousal, which was getting harder with every pump. My hands couldn't help but entwine into his copper hair, I moaned in ecstasy, I couldn't get enough. Slowly he placed kisses onto my neck moving downwards, over my hardened nipples then down to my naval, getting closer to the place I wanted him the most. I groaned again pushing my now hard arousal against him I hoped he'd get the point. For a moment I felt him move away and then he took me full on into his mouth, sucking and nipping while he cupped my balls with the other hand. I was almost at the edge I could feel it, I wasn't going to last much longer. "mmmhm Edward I'm going to..." I trailed off

"Not yet, I'm not done with you." He quickly shed his panted and boxers as well then lubricated one of his fingers with his saliva. Slowly he fingered my entranced "You want this?" he asked

"Yes" I groaned trying to make his finger move farther into me. He grinned at me then slid one finger into me, wiggling it slightly, I loved it, then he added another a few seconds later, then the third, slowly he began to stretch me in a scissoring motion. I let a suppressed groan. "Please Edward, I want you, no need you, come inside of!" I whimpered. Again he grinned at me and positioned his impressive dick in front of my entrance. I took a quick inhale and he slowly pushed inside of me. That great feeling was back, I was on cloud nine, and nothing else could make me feel this good. When he was fully inside of me he waited for me to adjust. I nodded when I was ready and he started to thrust. First he thrusted slowly, then picking up speed. Each one harder and more pleasurable for the both of us, I could hear his muffled moans as he picked up speed. I knew he was enjoying this just as much as I was. Quickly one hand darted and grabbed my arousal and pumped my cock, matching it with every thrust he did. We were in unison, one person.

"Jasper...I'm gonna...." He said picking up pace, both of us almost to the edge. With one last hard thrust we came together. Mine coating him in a sticky substance. We laid there for a few moments then he pulled out of me then he got off the bed.

**In the night, in my dreams**

**  
I'm in love with you**

**  
'Cause you talk to me, like lovers do**

**  
I feel joy; I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same**

**  
when the night is gone I'll be alone**

**Another night, another dream, and always you**

**  
It's like a vision of love that seems to be true**

**  
Another night, another dream, and always you**

**  
In the night I dream of a love so true**

**I talk, talk, I talk to you**

**  
In the night in your dream of love so true**

**I talk, talk, I talk to you**

**  
In the night in your dream of love so true**

He looked at me; slowly he put his clothes back on. Then he came over to me pulling the covers up to my chin, tucking me in. He sat next to me and started to pet my blonde waves. I smiled at him. He leant and kissed me softly on the lips, "Rest now, you look tired, I have to get back down there, Bella will be wondering where I've been." I sighed the truth coming out, I hated how he mentioned her, I was jealous.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes Jasper?" he answered

"Do you really care about me? Or is it just a game, a one night thing?" I asked

He smiled at me, then placed another kiss on my rose petal lips, "Rest, it looks like you need it. I'll tell you my answer later." Then he got up and left my room. I sighed, I just couldn't win I guess. As they say, you don't always get what you want. As I rested, I couldn't get him off my mind, I couldn't wait to tomorrow when he would tell me his answer.

**In the night, in my dreams**

**  
I'm in love with you**

**  
'Cause you talk to me, like lovers do**

**  
I feel joy; I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same**

**  
when the night is gone I'll be alone**

**Another night, another dream, and always you**

**  
It's like a vision of love that seems to be true**

**  
Another night, another dream, and always you**

**  
In the night I dream of a love so true **

**~~~OWARI~~~  
**

Kyrbri: YAHHHH another one is done. (I hope it's as good as Taboo is):3 IF I GET AT LEAST 15 COMMENTS ILL DO A TRIQUEL! (Yes a third one!!) thanks so much to all viewers and reviewers. Just gonna let you know it's in a total alternate universe and if you don't like it don't read it and critize what's so wrong.) anyways love and peace for now! Thank you Sliver Dragon13 for wanting the sequel (it made me happy)


End file.
